Ole Hollow's Eve
by Alice-Jasper 4ever 16
Summary: Renesmee always get's what she wants and Rosalie does not appreciate inside jokes.


**Hey guys i'm back... yes i know i'm awful and i have been gone forever... between school and writers block i haven't had time or motivation to write anything but i figured a) it was my birthday last week and b) halloween was coming up i had to do something so i wrote this :D i might add onto it later but ya never know... hopefully i'll get more stories written i'm plannin on writting a sequel to 'a Jazzman' and i have not given up on 'Seth's imprint and Bella's singer' i will update it soon so... thnx very much to everyone who reads, favs, and comments on my stories :D let me know what you think of this one (i wrote it at 4 a.m.) hopeful it's alright just some Nessie controlling the family**

**p.s. special thnx to Friagabi (if ur reading this) for the tips on how to emphasize the Flashback part :) i appreciate it**

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaaand... I'm done!" Alice chirped, stepping back from her latest master-piece and setting the make-up brush she had been using aside on the vanity counter, "What do you think Jazz?" she asked turning towards me. I set my book aside to look at the person on the stool; I smirked slightly with one eyebrow raised in amusement at the sight before me.<p>

"Well how do I look?" Emmett asked excitedly, yes Emmett who under normal circumstances would never let Alice within one hundred feet of him with a make-up brush in hand or that evil glint in her eye; however these were not normal circumstances.

"A vampire Emmett, seriously, isn't that a little… cliché?" I questioned incredulously the mirth in my voice barely concealed.

"That's the point man, it'll be the greatest inside joke ever!" he smiled thrilled spinning around to snap his fake fangs in the mirror "Thanks Ali this is great!" he screamed picking Alice up and spinning her in circles laughing. I had to laugh at the waves of joy and excitement rolling of him. His skin was already pale enough so all Alice had to do was add a bit of a grey tint to his skin, bright red lipstick and dots of matching lip liner made it look like he had recently fed on blood, and to top it off was the set of glue on fangs that he was so proudly displaying with his grin, overall he looked very convincing.

"I know I'm a miracle worker," Alice smirked while gaining her balance back after Emmett set her down again. Alice was dressed in a black dress with what Bella used to refer to as suicide stilettoes, her eye shadow was smoky almost black, black eyeliner and black lipstick all went nicely with the furry little black cat ears sticking out of her hair and the black cat tail attached to the back of her dress.

"Can I keep these, and like wear them to school or something?" Emmett asked pointing to the fangs.

"No, now get up so you can get dressed before we have to leave, and Jasper either put on your costume before we have to leave or I get to pick out your outfit," Alice called over her shoulder at me as she was pushing a protesting Emmett out the door towards his and Rosalie's room.

I sighed pushing myself up from the bed I had been lounging on reading while Alice **created** Emmett. Walking over to my closet pulling out my jeans, shirt, vest, jacket, cowboy boots, and hat setting them on the bed stripping out of my current clothes to trade them out for the new ones; I couldn't help but think back on how we got into this predicament.

_**~Flashback~**_

_We were all in the living room when Renesmee ran into the room crawling onto the couch next to Bella "Mommy, what's Holl oh when?" Nessie asked making a face as she tried to pronounce the foreign word, I could feel the confusion and excitement coming from her._

"_Hmmm… oh you mean Halloween… it's a holiday previously known as ole hollow's eve where people used to dress up in order to scare of evil spirits, but nowadays it's a day in October when people dress up and go from door to door asking for candy," Bella replied absentmindedly while flipping the page of one of her well-worn copies of some Shakespearian book, "Why?"_

_"Cause we are having a 'Halloween'," Nessie smiled pleased with herself for not only learning a new word but pronouncing it properly as well , "costume party slash fundraiser at school tomorrow night and we are supposed to bring our whole family and dress-up; and I wanna go," she beamed, she was growing at a slow enough rate that she could pass of as a normal human child, so Carlisle thought it would be good to have her get some social interaction at school with other children._

_"Well honey I don't think that's a very good idea," Edward started but was cut off by Nessie jumping over the back of the couch and attaching herself to his leg looking up at him._

_"But, Daddy, I really, really, really wanna go, and the teacher said that we had to bring our WHOLE family, and… and… and I really wanna go please, please, please, pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee," she begged, clutching his leg for dear life and looking up at him with a quivering lower lip, and tears swimming in the widest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen._

"_Well… uh… I… um… Bella?" Edward squeaked desperately looking anywhere other than into the eyes of his only daughter. _

"_I don't see why not," Bella answered setting aside her book only to giggle behind her hand at looks she was receiving from the rest of us including Edward and Jacob. Renesmee however flung herself away from her father only to attach herself to her mother._

"_Thank-you mommy, thank-you mommy, thank-you mommy…" Nessie kept repeating again and again before removing herself in order to skip merrily up the stairs to pick out her costume for tomorrow night exuding waves of success, excitement, and joy. _

_**~Flashback~**_

"Uncle Jasper," I pulled myself of my reverie in time to see the cause of my current problems bound into my bedroom, jump onto my bed, and come to stand directly in front of me with a huge grin on her face holding her tiara… headband… thing.

"Yes, darling?" I asked her smiling when she giggled at the combination accent and the term of endearment.

"Can you braid my hair for me? Mommy and Daddy are having adult time, Aunt Rosie is arguing with Jake, Aunt Alice is fighting with Uncle Emmett, and I don't know where grandma and grandpa are," she rambled handing me the hairbrush and plopping down onto the bed bouncing a few times.

"Sure," I agreed sitting on the bed behind her brushing it out into three main sections, Alice had taken a straight iron to it earlier that day so it was straight instead of wavy, and began to make one braid down her back. Renesmee was currently obsessed with Disney princesses and her current favorite is Jasmine from 'Aladdin', so she was dressed in a teal Jasmine costume complete with the huge earrings and genie lamp.

"Jasper have you seen Emmett?" Rosalie asked coming into my room putting the final gem on the side of her eye. Rosalie was going as an angel in a white mini-dress that came to about mid-thigh on her with sparkly white tights, white stiletto heels, white wings, white eyeliner, eye shadow, and lipstick, with gold jewelry and a gold halo.

"Yeah he's in your room being dressed by Alice," I told her absently tying off Nessie's hair and turning her around so I could put her tiara in the right spot, half a century of being married to Alice made me a bit of a perfectionist when it came to things like this.

"Alright then thanks," she muttered, "are you really going as a cowboy isn't that a bit… oh I dunno… anti-climactic?"

"Better then Emmett," I smirked, standing up from the bed.

"Thanks Uncle Jasper," Nessie giggled kissing me on the cheek and running passed Rose into the hallway.

"What do you mean 'better then Emmett'" Rose asked incredulously waves of annoyance and curiosity rolling of her.

"You'll see," I smirked walking past her and down the stairs. Renesmee was sitting in Edwards lap talking rapidly to Bella who was some form of fairy princess on Nessie's request; Edward also on request was a masked prince. Carlisle, who was dressed as a king, was smiling at her shaking his head from where he sat signing papers on the coffee table. Esme, his queen, was in the kitchen taking to Jacob, who was supposed to be Aladdin.

"Ready to go?" I asked headed to the door.

"Yes, but what about Alice, Rosalie and Emmett?" Esme asked as we all started to head towards the door.

"They're coming," I smiled to myself.

Just before the door closes we hear "EMMETT!" from upstairs, Rose never did like inside jokes.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R ;D<strong>


End file.
